Dance-Off
by Unicorni
Summary: SNK AU in which Jean and Eren are partnered up for a dance-off at Conney's house. Mild Language, and suggestive content. One-shot.


"Hey guys I have an idea!" Connie exclaimed suddenly jumping from the couch.

This got the groups attention because they have been bored out their minds since the time they got back from school to hang at Connie's house.

"If it's your idea, then it's bound to be stupid." Jean scoffed from the far corner of the couch.

Eren sat up from his position upside down on the couch. "Shuddup, horseface, it's better than any idea you've ever had."

"Eren, we didn't even hear what Connie had to say," Mikasa interjected.

"Exactly." Eren said, receiving a glare from Jean.

This caused the two to bicker like an old married couple, before they began to glare at each other.

Armin got in between Jean and Eren's staredown. "Hey guys, stop arguing." He then turned to Connie and said, "What was your idea, Connie?"

"We should have a…," he started. "...DANCE OFF!"

It was silent for a few seconds, but then Sasha bursted out of the kitchen, with a loaf of bread sticking out of her mouth, fists in the air, shouting "LET'S DO DIS SHIT" in between bites.

The rest however, had a mixed reaction; Annie, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Mikasa, said no, Ymir agreed only because Krista was eager to do so, Eren was mostly indifferent, and Jean was boasting on about how he didn't need a dance off to prove that he was the best dancer in the group.

"I bet I can beat all your asses in a dance off, " Jean gloated.

"Oh yeah? Try dancing to Lucifer by SHINee," Connie challenged.

"I'm pretty sure I can learn all the dance moves in under thirty minutes!" Jean exclaimed even though he didn't know what Lucifer was. _It couldn't be that hard,_ Jean thought.

"Pst, the only thing you can do under 30 minutes is eat a stack of hay. If anything, I could probably learn under 20 minutes." Eren challenged, also oblivious to what Lucifer is.

"Okay! It's settled then, you two will be first up!" Connie declared.

"And you only have 30 minutes to learn before performing." Reiner suddenly said. "In front of us."

Shock was evident on both Jean and Eren's faces, they were not expecting this.

"What? No, I'm not performing with that uncoordinated horse." Eren said

"He'd kill my vibe. There's no way I'd dance with a brute like him. With my superior dancing skills, he'll only get in the way." Jean said smugly.

Armin offered a few words of wisdom, "Well, you guys did say that you can. I think you two should be true to your words."

"Yeah, there is no backing down, you must follow through." Mikasa helped.

"H-hey I thought you two were on my side!" Eren stammered, feeling victimized by his best friends.

Before anyone could say anything else, Connie pushed the two into an random room, and locked the door from the front.

"My computer's in there, learn the dance moves, and when 30 minutes are up, i'll unlock the door." Connie said.

"You two better not back out." Mikasa said threateningly.

"Don't have too much fun~" Sasha said suggestively

"Ehhhh, no let us out!" The duo said together.

Eren was banging on the door, while Jean was sputtering insults at no one in particular for a good few minutes before giving up.

"Hey horseface, you got us in this mess, you get us out." Eren whined.

"Hey you didn't help this situation either. It's your fault for saying that you can learn the dance moves under twenty minutes! " Jean countered.

"But I never expected this to happen!" Eren grumbled.

"Hmph, chickening out already huh?" Jean sneered.

"No way! If you're doing this, so am I!" Eren exclaimed.

Connie then knocked on the door and said, "Only twenty-five minutes left! I hope y'all have watched the video and started practicing. "

"Shit!" They both cursed under their breaths.

"OK. Let's do this before we humiliate ourselves," Jean said while Eren brought up the video.

They watched mostly in silence, sometimes commenting about the band's hair, and dance moves.

"Okay, that doesn't seem too hard," Eren said.

"Are you kidding? We can totally learn this," Jean boasted.

After watching the video a few times, they started practicing on floor. However, their practice session lasted only a few seconds. Jean kept jabbing at Eren's side, while Eren accidentally lost his footing and grabbed Jean's shirt, trying to stabilize himself but ultimately fell, pulling Jean down with him. Jean was able to catch himself before falling on top of Eren with one hand on the wall and another on top of Eren's chest.

They were gazing at each other intently, eyes locked and all. They stayed in that position for a while before Eren broke the ice.

"H-hey horseface g-get off me.. " He managed to stuttered, his face was flushed red.

This prompted Jean to blush intensely, before looking away and getting off.

Jean found his voice and retaliated, "W-whatever you brute. You're the one who dragged me down."

"But you're the one who kept jabbing at me! You can't even dance properly," Eren defended.

"How can I dance with you getting all up in my space?" Jean replied.

"Only fifteen minutes left!" Connie's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Well fuck, get your shit together pony boy." Eren said slightly annoyed.

Jean just looked at him, annoyance evident on his face, and scuffed. "You too titan-face"

They spent the next ten minutes hopelessly practicing, but to no avail. The dance moves were harder than they thought and it was pretty obvious they won't be able to learn the whole dance in time. With only five minutes left, they laid on the floor shirtless, trying to catch their breath.

"Dude, we couldn't learn 10 seconds of the whole dance," Eren said, gasping for air.

" is all your fault." Jean glared at Eren.

"Maybe we wouldn't even have to go through this if you *insert very offensive insult right here*" Eren said, reaching his boiling point.

Jean was left aghast, shocked, and offended.

"Listen Jaeger, I don't have to put up with your shit if I don't want to, I'm only doing this to save myself. Now shut the fuck up before I punch the shit out of you." Jean was frustrated, Eren nearly crossed the line.

"Save yourself from what? Your pathetic ego? Or being humiliated, because that's pointless, since you're humiliated on daily basis." Eren obviously had no filter.

Eren had struck a nerve, and Jean snapped. Before Eren could even see it coming, Jean threw a punch straight for Eren's jaw.

It took Eren a few seconds to process what happened before exclaiming "Fuck, you jackass, that hurts!" and jumping on top of Jean to pound his face in.

In between Eren's attempted punches, to which Jean managed to block for the most part, Jean was able to say "It was suppose to hurt you fuckface."

Jean got tired of Eren being on top of him, so he suddenly got up, and pinned Eren down instead.

It was at that moment that Connie came in to tell them their time is up. He did a doubletake at the scenery in front of him.

Jean was on top of Eren, and they were both shirtless and looking at each other heatedly. Talk about awkward.

"U-uhh… You do know this isn't 7 minutes in Heaven r-right?" Connie uttered, looking away while blushing beet red. But before he did so, he took a picture with his phone for future blackmail.

This caused both Eren and Jean to snap their attention and heads towards Connie, take a look at their position and blush like mad men. They didn't see his phone though, as Connie put it away as fast as he took it out.

"I-it's n-n-not what it looks like!" They both shouted at the same time before quickly getting up from their rather compromising positions. They walked away from each other as far as possible until reaching opposite side of the room. Both were 50 shades of red and refused to make eye contact with each other.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh….. Ummmmmm… uhhh….. s-sure, whatever you say. But it's time for your performance." Connie backed away slowly at first, then hit the wall, and then turned around and basically ran out.

"L-let's just please forget this ever happened please." Eren let out a barely audible whisper.

"Y-yeah…" Jean decided not to continue the topic.

Eren desperately wanting to change the topic, clapped his hands and said "OK! Let's put our prides aside and do this shit!" He looked very uneasy, and shaken, and was laughing a tad bit like a maniac.

"C-calm down you dipshit! We can't even do the first 30 seconds. Do you know how humiliating this will be!?" Jean tried to back out of this.

"No Jean, we told them we could do it, so let's show them what we're made of! We can't back out now, and plus we might be able to pull it off, since we can look at the video while dancing. Quitters never win and winners never quit. And plus Mikasa would never let me- us live it down... " Eren was determined and tried to convince Jean.

Eren's determination gave Jean some hope, and the Mikasa part really did help convince him, since he gave in and slumped his way outside with Eren at a 5 meter distance behind him, not wanting to get too close.

They entered the living room and saw the group playing uno.

"Ha! Suck it potato girl, this is what you get for playing that plus 4 on me!" Reiner shouted, with a heap of cards in his hands.

"Not so fast," Sasha said before unveiling two plus two in the accumulated pile of them.

"What the actual fuck no! I don't have another one goddamn." Reiner was grim, while Annie handed him 14 uno cards to add on to his deck. His eyes darkened and his grips on all his cards tightened. If looks could kill, Sasha would've been dead twice over.

This was the perfect chance to escape for Jean and Eren, seeing that no one noticed them entering the room.

Jean looked over to Eren and saw that they were thinking the same thing, but before they could turn around and make a break for it, Armin saw them and called them over.

"Hey you guys! You're finally here, Connie called time 5 minutes ago!" Armin chirped from his spot on the table. "H-he-" Armin was about to say something but Mikasa shushed him.

Connie's eyes widen upon seeing them, and did not want to think about what Jean and Eren could've done in those 5 minutes, and sunk lower in his seat.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on them, and they were looking in anticipation and confusion, while Connie rushed to put on the music.

"We're fucked." Eren whispered to Jean

"You're telling me this now you little shit? What happened to the determined idiotic ranting about how we could do this 5 minutes ago?" Jean whispered back harshly

"H-hey in my defense I was just trying to make the situation better.." Eren finished off lamely.

"Guys, ready." Connie called out, and saw their exchange, which didn't help their situation.

Connie was still a bit shaken, and accidentally put the volume on the highest without realizing it.

The two made their way to the middle of the room begrudgingly, where there was a convenient huge-ass mirror placed in front of them so they could see themselves fail.

 _Dear High Being, never will I ever lick the spoon again while mom's baking, please just let me live through this._ Jean offered a silent prayer in his head

Eren shoved his pride down his throat and began preparing for the impending doom when he realized that they can't even look at the video because Connie was using his stereo system.

He turned his attention towards the mirror and realized they were both still shirtless. _This explains the confusion.. And Mikasa eyeing me… Can this get any worse?_ Eren thought.

Suddenly Lucifer by SHINee bursted through the speaker system, sounds amplifying and causing Connie's whole house to vibrate.

On that day, humanity received a grim reminder to not let Connie be in charge of anything, and how expensive hearing aids can be.

Nevertheless, after Connie turned down the death music, while receiving the look of death from everyone, they begin dancing or to put in better terms, flailing in epic proportions, and they weren't even past the 30 second mark.

It was so bad, even Annie managed to stifle back a laugh. No one knew whether they should pity them or burst out laughing.

Jean and Eren were red beyond recognition, but then suddenly their lord and savior came pounding on the door.

"OI YOU BRATTY SHITS, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" A familiar voice called out

Horror was spread across Connie's face "Fuck I totally forgot that oompah loompah of a teacher lived right next door…" He gulped.

Everyone turn their faces toward the door as the knocking grew louder, shaking the floor. After a few moments, Connie regained his senses and took a brave step toward the door and unlocked it, scared about what would happen next.

"About damn time. Were you taking a shit?" Levi said annoyed.

"Uh….." Connie stood there flustered, not quite sure how to answer that.

"Well? Did you forget how to talk brat?"

Before Connie could reply back, Levi took notice of the booming music coming from the speakers.

"I thought I told you brats that keep it do-"

Levi spurred out before his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his ears perked for a mere second as he recognized what song they were playing.

"Is that Lucifer by SHINee?" Levi asked, well stated.

Connie managed to find his voice.

"Uh... Yes sir! You see, um, we were having a dance-off and- " Connie said before being interrupted by Levi.

"A dance-off? To this song?" Levi scoffed. "Are you all idiots?"

Levi then looked at the two sweaty, flushed, and shirtless males standin- trying to hide behind a fern but failing, positioned in the middle of the room, and just shook his head.

"You know what, never mind." Levi sighed, he wasn't even surprised since the duo just so happened to be in his English class.

Suddenly, Hanji and Erwin, friends of Levi who happened to be hanging out with him, barged in Connie's house.

"What's taking so long shorty?" Hanji waltz over to Levi.

She stopped for a moment and took note of the song that was playing.

And then she freaked out.

"OMG YAAAAASSSSS. THIS SONG REMEMBER YOU GUYS!? SHORTY AND CAPTAIN AMERICA JOIN ME!" She started to fangirl and break out in dance, to the exact choreography to the song.

"Woooaahhhhh…." The group looked at her with a mix of awe and respect, Jean and Eren especially.

Erwin sighed, but joined Hanji anyways and Levi just face palmed and then shrugged. "Tch, fine. I'll show you idiots how it's done."

Levi's dancing, was beyond perfect, actually. It was a tad bit concerning. The 3 of them dancing together looked somewhat legendary, but since there are 5 members who danced to the song, it looked a bit off, so naturally Mikasa and Armin joined in.

Needless to say the group was rendered speechless, even Annie did not know what to make of this. No one was expecting Armin of all people to join in. And seeing their more serious, and seemingly emotionless teachers (besides Hanji) dance in the flesh was quite the surreal experience.

Eren shook his head and snapped out of it, and looked over to Jean.

"Hey dude, we should leave before we fall deeper into the hole of shame." Eren whispered to Jean.

"Y-yeah…" Jean said still kind of in a daze.

Slowly, they crawled away from their position behind the fern and slowly towards the door. Half-way through they decided it would be appropriate to stand up and walk away slowly. But before the could make it out of the living room, Hanji was close to them and lost in the rhythm, and in a spite of randomness, she "accidentally" bumped Jean into Eren real hard with her bum.

Her actions made Jean go so terribly close to Eren that their lips had touched and made both of them stumble right on to the ground, on top of each other, in a really compromising position. Their lips were still connected and boy, did it look like something straight out of a yaoi manga.

Everyone's attention snapped to them. Mikasa stopped dancing and had the most threatening and murderous aura around her. Her eyes screamed 'death to the horse' and looked batshit crazy.

Armin, sensing this tried so hard to hold her back but when he realized he couldn't he pleaded for someone to help.

No one heard his pleas though, everyone, besides Levi, Erwin, Armin and Mikasa, had their phones out, snapping away pictures.

It took the two of them (Jean and Eren) a few seconds to register what was going on. When they did, Jean jumped off Eren as fast as he possibly could've but that didn't turn out so well, since he got up too quickly, lost his balance, and landed facedown on top of Eren's lower region.

Levi looked at them with much disdain, but no matter what his face showed, he shipped it a little in his head.

His attention went to Mikasa and Armin. The poor kid looked like a helpless butterfly compared to the Godzilla that Mikasa was.

And since Levi had some empathy in him, he decided to help Armin out by helping him hold back Mikasa.

But that was not enough, since the inner demon in Mikasa awakened. Even Captain America decided to help, but his help didn't help enough since Mikasa was literally a few seconds away from slaughtering Jean.

What stopped her in her tracks was a small whimper/moan let out by Eren.

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe what the hell just happened.


End file.
